He Said, She Said
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: Gossip certainly goes fast around Duel Academy. But just who was Chazz kissing down by the lighthouse? end of first season, my usual pairing with some AlexisChazz. Clicky Da Button. You know you want to...


Look, kittens! Two fics in one day! Ain't I wonderful? –preens- This one is intended to be more humorous. I had a blast writing it, hope you have fun reading it!

I own nothing but a calender and bottle of caffiene free diet coke. Le w00t

Warnings: my usual. OOCness, some yaoi, some het, some betting, lots of gossiping. One OC, but I'm fairly sure that she isnt a Mary Sue.

♥♥♥♥

Nadia Rollens was not a very good duelist, was not friends with very many good duelists, and really was only at Duel Academy because her parents liked the idea of sending her to boarding school. She wasn't especially pretty or smart and she was not a good conversationalist.

That being said, Nadia did have one talent that she was known for throughout Obelisk Blue. You see, little Nadia was very curious and easily overlooked, which meant that she was often around when interesting things happened. She therefore tended to be in the know about some of the more obscure events of Duel Academy and she considered it her duty to pass along these tidbits to others.

In short, Nadia was a first class gossip.

"And you're sure it was really him?" Mindy was asking her now, eyes glittering with excitement. "Not just someone who looked like him, or acted like him?"

"Oh, come on!" Nadia giggled. "Is there anyone else at this Academy that I could really mistake for him? He's not exactly a blend-into-the-crowd kind of guy. I may not have been close enough to see the other one, but it was definitely him. No doubt."

"I can't believe it! I wonder if Alexis knows anything about it!" Mindy mused thoughtfully. "This is such big news!"

"Oh, but you mustn't tell anyone!" Nadia exclaimed. "You're the only one I've told and I really think we should keep it a secret. And you really can't tell Alexis. I mean, she might be involved! Who knows, really?"

"You are so right." Mindy agreed. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

♥♥♥♥

"Oh my god, no way!" Jasmine shrieked. "That is so unbelievably awesome! So who was it? How many people know?"

"Not so loud!" Mindy shushed her friend impatiently. "Nadia swore me to secrecy. I only told you because you're my bestest friend ever. She'd so kill me if she knew I'd told."

"Fine, fine. I'll be good. But you have to give me details!" Jasmine did her best to keep her voice down as the two girls glanced warily around the lunch room. So far nobody had noticed their furtive, gossiping stances.

"We don't have any. She was up by the roof, they were down by the light house, and she couldn't see anything clearly. But she did say that she thought it was Alexis."

"Ooh, really? That is just too cute. I always knew those two were made for one another." Jasmine proclaimed, flipping her hair.

"Me, too!" Mindy squealed. "And kissing by the lighthouse at sunset is just so romantic! Alexis is so lucky. But we can't say anything, of course."

"I totally agree. Have no fear, Mindy, you can count on me to keep my lips sealed!" Jasmine promised.

♥♥♥♥

"What?" Atticus's jaw dropped. "My little sister and Chazz were kissing by the lighthouse? You're joking, right?"

"No joke! One of the other Obelisk girls saw them in practically broad daylight!" Jasmine explained, thrilled that Atticus was talking to her. Oh, wouldn't Mindy be jealous! Not that Mindy could know, of course.

"Hah, and I totally set those two up! Am I the best or am I best?" Atticus preened, leaning smugly agaisnt his surf board.

"You are the best!" Jasmine fawned, hero worship practically oozing out of her pores as she gazed adoringly at her crush. "But you can't tell anyone that you know! They're obviously trying to keep it a secret and who are we to stand in their way if they're so shy? I only told you because, well, you _are _the reason that they're together."

"Thank you, thank you. Not to worry, my dear, I'll keep my lips firmly sealed on the matter."

♥♥♥♥

"And I care why?" Zane wanted to know, gazing with abject boredom at the duel between Bastion and Jaden going on by the sea. It was obvious that Jaden would win...again.

"Because," Atticus explained to his friend condescendingly. "I'm the one who set them up. They're going to get married and I'll be the reason for it all! They'll rain their thanks on me, the Love God extraordinaire!"

"You do realize that only one in a thousand high school relationships actually manage to make it past graduation, right?" Zane pointed out. Atticus pouted.

"You, my friend, have no sense of the romantic." The brown haired duelist sighed sadly. "Mark my words, Zane, those two are in true love, assisted by me. But don't spread it around-we don't want to ruin their fragile blossom of a beginning relationship by pushing them into the public's eye too soon."

"I'm not a big gossip." Zane answered before glancing back to the scene below. "This duel is becoming more boring by the second. Bastion is obviously walking into Jaden's trap card."

"I bet you 100 yen that it's a spell card." Atticus offered. "And thanks for keeping this a secret, Zane. You're a pal."

"I'll take your money." The two shook hands. "And, seriously, Atticus? I don't really care about their relationship, so why would I want to talk about it? No offense."

♥♥♥♥

"Zane, do you have any idea why Atticus keeps looking at me and smirking? He has his knowing expression on and I hate that. He must have told you, he tells you everything." Alexis complained. "It's driving me insane."

"He's probably just waiting for you to burst on in a huge display of gratitude." Zane shrugged. "Ignore him. That's what I do when he bothers me."

"Gratitude? For what? He hasn't done anything particularly huge display worthy recently." Alexis frowned. "What on earth does he expect me to be grateful for, now?"

"For you and Chazz's relationship, of course." Zane raised his brows at her. "After all, he is taking all the credit for setting you two up."

"Chazz and my what now?" Alexis yelped, making a disgusted expression. "You're kidding me, right? Chazz and I are so not in a relationship. Where did you get an idea like that? I rejected him, remember?"

"Someone saw you kissing by the lighthouse." Zane said in the bleak tones of one who would ratehr be discussing something else. "It seems to me that you don't usually kiss people you aren't going out with."

"What? I've never kissed Chazz at all! Ew! Whoever saw that was obviously wrong, it wasn't me." She stewed angrily. "I don't want any boyfriend, and especially not Chazz!"

"I suppose it must have been someone else then." Zane shrugged again. "Poor Atticus. Guess Chazz finally moved on."

"Thank goodness." Alexis agreed, squashing down the tiny piece of her that was disappointed that she wouldn't have a loyal puppy-like follower declaring love for her anymore. She was independent, dammit, she didn't need some guy to telling her that she was beautiful to make her feel good about herself. "I wonder who it was, though? Chazz was never quiet about his crushes before…"

"Who cares?" Zane wanted to know. "I say we let it the entire thing go."

"You're right." Alexis nodded. "It doesn't concern me, so I won't butt in."

♥♥♥♥

"Great Scott, are you serious?" Bastion blinked. "Good heavens, I had no idea Chazz had even moved on from liking you! The boy sure does go fast."

"I'm just glad he's not trailing me around any more." Alexis rolled her eyes. "But I'm also annoyed that he didn't tell us about it. I mean, we're supposed to be his friends, right? He had to make a huge production and completely embarrass me, why does this other girl gets so much more respect than I did?"

"You don't happen to be jealous, do you?" Bastion inquired shrewdly. Alexis shot him a furious look and he held up his hands to ward it off. "It's a fair question!" He said defensively.

"Well, I'm not jealous!" Alexis snapped. "I'm just a bit annoyed that he didn't tell us who this special girl is. Anyone who can put up with Chazz is either incredibly strong or incredibly crazy and I think we deserve to know which."

"That's true. Don't worry, if they've already been caught once I'm sure they'll slip up again and then we'll all know who his mystery girl is." He assured his friend.

"Good point. We should probably just lie low for a while and let it takes it's natural course." Alexis nodded with finality. "We can't tell anyone. We don't want to scare them into becoming too cautious, right?"

"Right. We'll just keep our own lookout and nobody else has to know." Bastion nodded.

♥♥♥♥

"Woah, Chazz has a girlfriend? No way! I didn't even know he had regular friends! Other than us, I mean." Jaden hurriedly amended. "So who is it?"

"That's the thing," Bastion hurriedly quieted the other boy. "Nobody knows who it is. Some girl saw them kissing from a distance but couldn't see the other girl clearly enough to identify her. The whole school is abuzz over it!"

"Well, if everyone wants to know so badly, why don't we just ask him?" Jaden suggested innocently. "I'm pretty sure he's in his room right now. I'll go get him." He started off for the dorm. Bastion quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Honestly, Jaden! We can't just ask him! If he was going to tell us as simple as that he would have already. We've got to figure it out for ourselves." He explained patiently.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" The Slifer wanted to know.

"By using our minds, Jaden! We must use ingenious stratagems, deductive reasoning and clever ploys to collect the evidence and figure out who it is!"

"Woah, woah, hold on there! Ingenious stategems? Deductive reasoning? Clever ploys? That all sounds like thinking stuff to me and I'm really so great at using the old noggin." Jaden tapped his head with his knuckles to illustrate his point.

"You're right, it's hopeless." Bastion said, glancing over his friend with sad eyes. "You were my last hope, and it seems that I forgot who I was dealing with. I suppose there isn't anything to do but wait until Chazz is ready to tell us himself."

"That's the spirit, Bastion!" Jaden whooped. "I know Chazz'll tell us eventually."

"I suppose that's true. Sorry for bothering you. We should just wait and not interfere. He'll come around soon enough on his own." Bastion then sent Jaden a warning look. "But don't tell anyone about it. We don't want word to get back to Chazz or he'll never let us know who it is."

"You can count on me! Wild horses couldn't drag it out of me!" Jaden pledged.

♥♥♥♥

"So, everyone's really worked up over this, huh, Jay?" Syrus asked. "Trying to figure out who this mystery girl is, I mean?"

"It's totally making everyone crazy, Sy!" Jaden snickered. "Bastion was practically tying himself in knots over it! You shoulda seen it!"

"That's pretty funny!' Syrus giggled. He paused and gave his friend a measuring look. "But don't you want to know who it is?"

"Now that you mention it, Sy, I actually do want to know! I mean, if Chazz likes her she must be pretty special, right? And he is our friend! We're supposed to know what's going on in his life, especially major stuff like kisses and secret love affairs."

"That's true! But I'm not too sure if Chazz would consider us his friends." Syrus pointed out. Jaden shrugged that off.

"What are you talking about? Of course he knows we're his friends! That's why he should be telling us who this girl is! I just gotta know! She must be a pretty good duelist, I mean, to catch his attention!"

"Possibly." Syrus said noncomitally. "But didn't you say there was nothing we could do to figure out who she is?"

"Yeah, I did. I guess there really isn't anything we can do but wait and try to be patient. Oh yeah, and don't tell anyone, alright? I think those two have enough pressure on them already!"

"Nobody'll hear a thing from me, Jay!" Syrus solemnly swore.

♥♥♥♥

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that the entire Academy is going cross-eyed trying to figure out who this mystery girlfriend is?" Syrus nodded. "So tell me, do you have any idea who it could be?"

"Oh," Syrus smirked, twining his finger into thick black hair. "I think I might have a faint suspicion."

♥♥♥♥

Teehee! Hope you liked!

I'll be back (with weapons, er, stories),

Rose


End file.
